


#WesterosToo

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, First Uni Party, Harry is a Little Shit, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Sandor Clegane, nobody gets raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: The first University Party doesn't turn out as expected...





	#WesterosToo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quite shocking story a girl from the USA told me this year, about her experiences at nearly every party at her university.

“You going to the party tonight?” Mya asked her.

“Of course!” Sansa said as they walked to the cafeteria from the lecture hall.

They had just finished their last exam of the first exam phase and Sansa just felt relieved that it was done. She was sure she had passed, but no idea if it was a good grade. As long as she passed it, she was happy.

Sansa and Sandor had struggled at first with the demands the university had compared to high school, but as soon as they got used to, they had gotten a daily routine.

Usually, they started their day by grabbing a coffee at the students’ coffee bar before they parted their ways for the day.

Sandor and Sansa didn’t have any classes together, so they didn’t see in class, but they always tried to eat lunch if possible.

The afternoons they often worked in their rooms, before they tried to eat dinner with Jeyne and Podrick. Most of the time during these dinners it was decided in which room which couple would stay.

So far Sansa enjoyed university very much. All professors were really passionate about their topics and they managed to keep their students interested.

She also met new people every day and she considered some of them like Mya Stone friends.

Sandor had also found a few people to stick around with during class and lab, but he didn’t really consider them friends. He said most of them were only interested in money and getting laid. Barely anyone cared about the chemistry.

Podrick though was nearly a legend in his informatics class, because he was one of the few that had a girlfriend.

In Sansa’s program, there were way more girls than boys, but still some guys had made a move on her and tried to ask her out, but Sansa had politely told them that she had a boyfriend.

There had been several parties already from several fraternities and sororities, but Sansa hadn’t gone to one yet, because she wanted to focus on getting settled into university first.

Today though was the first party of the economic program's fraternity, which name Sansa unfortunately always kept forgetting no matter how hard she tried to remember.

Since today had been her last exam for a while it was perfect to celebrate that they had survived the first exams of their program.

Sandor had agreed to accompany her and Podrick had reluctantly agreed as well, but only after Jeyne had begged with large eyes.

It had been funny to see how Podrick had gotten softer with every time Jeyne had asked him until he had finally given in.

“See you later, Sansa,” Mya said when they reached her room.

“Yeah,” Sansa said and quickly hugged her friend before she went to her own room.

Sansa opened the door and saw Jeyne who awaited her with an already open bottle of lemonade.

“We did it!” Jeyne squealed excited and handed her the bottle. “We survived our first exams!”

“Yeeeees,” Sansa squealed.

“Cheers,” Jeyne said and they both took a long sip of their bottles.

Sansa slumped down on her bed and sighed.

“Excited for today?” Sansa asked her friend.

“More curious if it really like in the movies, where people sip beer from red plastic cups and the highlight of the night are the few bottles of booze somebody had smuggled in.”

Sansa laughed.

“This would be such a cliché.”

“We will see I guess.”

It was just 2 P.M. and Sansa decided to take a nap since Sandor still had laboratory till 5 P.M. In the meantime, Jeyne went over to Podrick to chill until the party would start.

She set her alarm and buried her face in the pillow.

***

The alarm went off a few hours after and Sansa stretched herself a little before she got back up. Sansa saw that Sandor had written her he would be here in a few and Sansa wrote Jeyne where she wanted to meet before they would go to the party.

Sansa quickly took a shower and just when she was done, Sandor knocked on the door.

Sansa let him in and quickly gave him a kiss as welcome.

“Hey, how was your day?” she asked him.

“Gods, some idiot broke a quicksilver thermometer and we all had to leave the lab for an hour, which stopped me from watching my experiment, which then fucked it up, so I have to repeat it tomorrow. So annoying.”

“But you are alright, aren’t you?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah, I didn’t breath in anything.”

“Oki,” she said and quickly kissed him again when her phone buzzed.

“Ohh Jeyne wrote, that we meet at the library, before going to the party.”

“Okay,” he said. “When does the party start?”

“In half an hour.”

“Alright. Just let me take a shower. I think I got a fresh shirt here,” he said and already started to undress on his way to the shower.

Sansa smirked to herself seeing his strong torso. She again sat down on her bed after changing her clothes and brushed her hair before she started to put on some makeup.

Sandor didn’t shower for long and his hair was still damp when he got out of the bathroom.

“You look good,” he said and Sansa blushed a little.

“You too,” she gave back smiling.

“Let’s go then,” he said and offered his arm.

Sansa laughed and took it after quickly writing they were on their way to the library.

***

When they reached the party they were greeted by Mya and her group of friends.

“Hey Sansa,” she said. “Beer is back there and the good stuff as well.”

“Ok, thanks,” Sansa said and they entered the fraternity building.

It was just like the movies. Everywhere were people drinking from red plastic cups. Some students were already pretty drunk even if the party hadn’t started too long ago.

Sansa and Sandor went over to the bar and each of them got a cup of beer.

“Cheers,” Sansa said and Sandor lifted his cup.

They found a bit of space to sit and Jeyne and Pod followed their lead after getting some beer for themselves.

It quickly became obvious that the main purpose of this party for many people was just to drink as much as possible in the shortest time necessary.

It wasn’t something Sansa was really a fan of, but at least the music was nice and she and Sandor had some chance to dance a little.

“Sansa?” she a male voice call her and Sansa turned to who has said her name.

“Ohh?” Sansa said as she turned and was surprised to see Harrold Harding approach her. “Harry?”

“Yes, Sansa.”

“What are you doing here?” Sansa asked.

“I am studying economy here,” he said and Sansa wasn’t really surprised. As designated heir to the Arryn Motorcycle Company it was to be expected that he studied economy, Sansa thought. “And I am a member of the fraternity that organized this party.”

“Wow, I didn’t know,” Sansa faked being interested. She had never forgiven Harry for having part in Joffrey’s cruel prank at her sixteenth birthday party.

“Are you alone here?” he asked.

“No. I am here with my _boyfriend_. You remember Sandor?” she asked and hoped she that would be enough to get rid of Harry.

Harry turned to Sandor.

“Of course,” Harry said. “Well enjoy the party I have other guests to attend to,” he said and was gone.

“I hate that guy,” Sandor grumbled.

“Don’t waste a thought about him,” she said and got them both vodka energy.

Over the course of the party they met a few new people from their respective courses, but most of the time Sansa stuck around with Sandor, Jeyne, Podrick and Mya’s group.

Sansa felt a little tipsy by now, but she had a lot of fun with her friends talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Sansa emptied her cup once more.

“I’ll get another,” Sansa said. “You want another too, Sandor?”

“No, I am good,” he said.

Sansa walked over to the bar and could barely contain her laughter when she a drunk guy stumble over somebody who was in a competition with another guy who could do more push-ups.

When she reached the bar, she saw that Harry was on the other side of the bar.

“Hey Sansa, what can I make you?” he asked. It was obviously his turn to play the barkeeper.

“Another vodka energy, please.”

Sansa watched the guys doing their push-ups, as Harry prepared her drink.

“Hey, I am sorry, for what I did back then. It was mostly Joffrey, who planned the prank,” she heard him say.

“Hmm sure. A great prank to ruin soembodies Birthday, especially when they took so many preparations for it,” Sansa said.

“I am really sorry. I didn’t think that _everybody_ would follow Joffrey’s lead to not go to your party,” he said.

“Yeah whatever it’s history,” Sansa said to finally put an end to that discussion. She wouldn’t forgive him no matter how long he begged.

“Here your drink,” he said and handed her the cup.

“Thanks,” Sansa said and returned to her friends.

“What did he want?” Jeyne asked as she sat down and took a sip.

“Just trying to apologize for the _prank_,” Sansa said and her friends knew what prank she meant.

“Idiot,” Podrick said.

The group continued to chat lightly while listening to the music, but Sansa was annoyed.

She was annoyed that Harry had brought up her sixteenth birthday. Even today she felt the embarrassment about this public humiliation at times. She didn’t need to reminded of it and her friends never brought it up.

The only one who was allowed to was Sandor because it was the day they had really met for the first time.

Sansa quickly emptied her cup and leaned against Sandor’s shoulder.

Sans felt her head spin a little. She had probably drunk the last cup too quickly. She had been drunk before so she knew she was far away from throwing up, but she felt the need to splash some cold water on her face.

Sansa got up from her seat.

“You alright, Sansa?” Sandor asked slightly concerned at her weaving a little.

“Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom,” Sansa said and went upstairs. On the way up her head started spinning even more. She splashed some water on her face, but it didn’t have the usual effect of refreshing her.

She never had felt like this and her head just kept continue to spin. Even her field of vision blurred and the way down felt incredibly long.

She heard someone call her name and she turned to the voice, but her field of vision was so blurred she couldn’t recognize who was speaking.

“I don’t feel well,” she said.

“Here I am going to help you,” the voice said and put his arm around her to support her.

Sansa wanted to answer something but the words didn’t leave her mouth as everything around her turned black.

***

Sansa woke up in a dark room, but she could see the light from the corridor shine through the half-open door. Her head was still spinning and she groaned when she tried to get up from the bed she was lying on.

“No, stay here. It’s alright,” she heard a male voice say and she felt him kissing her throat as his hands wandered under her shirt.

“Get off me!” Sansa said and tried to push him off, but she was too weak. Her body felt numb and she felt like she didn’t contain any strength in her limbs.

“I know you always wanted me in school and now is your chance.”

“Harry?” she asked confused.

“Shhh, Sansa. You will like it,” he said and she felt him trying to open her belt.

“Get off me!” she said louder.

“Sansa, where are you?” she heard Sandor’s voice from the corridor. She wanted to call for him but Harry pressed his hand to her mouth.

“She must be here somewhere,” she heard Jeyne. Sansa bit into Harry’s hand as powerful as she could and Harry yelped and took away his hand.

“Sandor, I am here,” she said and the door flung open and the light was switched on and Sansa shut her eyes at the sudden brightness.

“Get off her you little shit,” she heard Sandor growl angrily and Sansa felt Harry being pulled off her.

Sansa couldn’t really see what was happening around her due to her blurred field of vision, but she could clearly hear how Sandor punched Harry.

“Sansa, Sansa, hey,” she heard Jeyne, who was at her side suddenly.

“Hey…” Sansa said. “I don’t feel good.”

“You aren’t the only one. A few girls complained about sickness and that why we came looking for you. The Campus police is already here.”

“What happened?” Sansa asked. “Where is Sandor?”

“Sandor that’s enough!” Podrick yelled and tried to stop Sandor from punching Harry.

“Sandor…” Sansa called and it seemed that made him stop.

“Sansa, I am here,” he said kneeling next to her. “You are alright.”

“I didn’t want him to kiss me,” Sansa said.

“I know, darling I know. The police is already on the way.”

Sandor carefully helped her up from the bed and the next couple of minutes happened in a rush for her. Someone who looked like a police officer asked her question, which she answered as good as possible.

She was sat down on a chair and Jeyne stayed at her side, while she could see Sandor talk to someone who looked like a paramedic.

When Sansa looked around, she saw several girls talk to police officers. Some of them were crying. Sansa had no idea what was going on.

“Let’s go home,” Sandor finally said and he and Jeyne supported her as they walked back to their dorm room.

“Is it alright if we go back to our room,” Jeyne asked as they reached her and Jeyne’s room.

“Yeah, I take care of her. She will wake up with the worst headache possible, but she will be alright.”

“Okay.”

Sandor helped her inside and she felt her stomach turn.

“I think I have to throw up…” she whispered and Sandor quickly helped her to the bathroom just in time before the bile forced her way up her throat.

Sandor held her hair back as everything she had drunk and eaten the last couple of hours came back out.

“Gods, what happened,” she said coughing.

“Harry put something into your and other girls’ drinks as it was his turn on the bar.”

“Such an asshole,” she said after another wave of puke left her.

“He won’t get away. Several girls were drugged tonight and some people saw him put something into the cups. The police got samples and the university administration is also already informed. He is done at the KLIT.”

“Good,” Sansa said with a sigh and flushed the toilet before washing out her mouth.

“Can you call my mum for me?” she asked as he helped her over to the bed.

“I will, but first drink the water for me,” he said and handed her a bottle.

Sansa drank as Sandor quickly called her mum and quickly explained what had happened tonight.

“No, she is okay. Yes, we got who did it and the police is informed. Yes, I’ll take care of her tonight and she will call you tomorrow Catelyn. Okay, you sleep well too,” Sandor said before he ended the call.

“Gods…” Sansa groaned. Her head felt twice the size.

“I know, my love. Drink a bit more. The more you drink the quicker all the shit he put into your drink leaves your system.”

Sansa took another large sip and slowly put her head on her pillow with a sigh.

“Here, in case something comes back up again,” he said and put a bucket next to her bed.

“I love you, Sandor,” Sansa said weakly and smiled a little.

“I love you too, darling,” he said and stroked her cheek gently with his finger. He kissed her cheek. “Try to sleep. You will feel better when you wake up. I am here for you.”

“Okay,” Sansa said and closed her eyes. The whole events had exhausted her and she felt herself fall asleep.

***

“Ughh,” Sansa said as she woke up. She never before had a headache like that.

“How are you feeling?” Sandor asked.

“Headache like mad,” she said and took the bottle of water Sandor was offering.

“What do you remember?” he asked.

“Not much…I remember going to the party and I felt sick…and not much after…can it be you punched someone?”

“Harry put something into the drink he made you.”

“What?”

“Yeah and in other girls cups too. No idea what he intended to do, but it was clear it wasn’t consensual.”

“You mean… what did he do with me?” she asked and feared the answer.

“Nothing, but kissing, Jeyne and I found you in time.”

“Thank gods. Does my mum already know?”

“Yes, you asked me to call her last night. You are alright. By now everything should be out of your system.”

“Okay,” Sansa said. “And Harry? I recall you punching him.”

“Yes…” Sandor said.

“Good…he deserved it.”

“The university administration is informed. He will get his punishment. There have been enough witnesses.”

“Good. Is Jeyne okay?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t drugged.”

“Good.”

“Can I bring you something?” he asked.

“No. I’d just like to sleep a little more snuggling with you,” she said.

“Okay, as my darling girl wishes,” he said smiling and crawled into bed with her.

Sandor gently put his arm around her.

“I am happy to have you,” she said.

“I am happy to have you, too,” he said. “And I will always take care of you.”

“I know,” Sansa said smiling.

The End.


End file.
